Journey To Twolegplace Book 1: Prophecy of Light
by Moneybunny5
Summary: What happens when Jayfeather receives a mysterious prophecy from StarClan about Twolegplace? Hoping to make this a series :D This is my first fanfiction, hope everyone likes it! Note: Please do not read if you haven't read The Last Hope yet! Thanks :) Rated T 'cause fighting, blood, death, and I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

_The gray cat shifted in his nest _as the images swirled in his mind. Blood pooling in his camp, the cats as dark as shadows filling the clearing, screams of fear and death. And, worst of all, Fallen Leaves crouching over a dead body. A body of a cat with black fur and green eyes, which would forever be dull, never to shine with humor or mischief again. _Hollyleaf_. Greif dampened the cat's mind as he pictured his dead sister, so he decided that a walk in the forest would help clear his thoughts. He stood up, shook himself, and padded out of the herb-filled cave.

Outside, the cat sniffed wearily, his blind eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Jayfeather. You're awake?" The voice sounded close by. Jayfeather swiveled his head around to the cat that had spoken.

"Yes. But you are awake as well, Bramblestar." Jayfeather heard Bramblestar leap down from the Highrock.

"Well said, Jayfeather." They sat together in silence for a while.

"It's been so long." Bramblestar's mew surprised Jayfeather.

"So long since what?" he asked.

"The battle." Jayfeather remembered the images he saw before.

"I can't forget it," he admitted.

"Neither can I. But it's over now, right?"

"I'm not so sure." Jayfeather felt Bramblestar stiffen at his words.

"What do you mean? Has StarClan spoken to you?"

"No, not entirely. But they are restless, sending warnings of darkness to come to our Clan."

"How can we stop it?"

"I don't know, but there was something else. Among the dark images, there showed a small light of hope. But it was strange. I wonder if they were wrong."

"StarClan? Wrong? But-" Jayfeather cut off Bramblestar with a grim mew.

"The light was shining from Twolegplace."


	2. Chapter 1

_Redkit peered up from over_ Dovewing's shoulder. Her littermates, Blizzardkit, Splashkit and Spottedkit, bounced around behind her.

"Redkit!" Splashkit called, "Come join us! We're playing a fun game called-"

"Shh!" Redkit hissed, "I'm trying to listen to Dovewing." Then she turned back to her mother.

"…Mousewhisker, and Ivypool would be best. We'll hold the ceremony at sunhigh." Redkit saw Bramblestar turn and pad off to his den. Dovewing glanced up at the sky. Redkit did too. It was nearly sunhigh. _What would happen then?_ Bramblestar had mentioned a ceremony. Dovewing turned and looked at all her kits, her gaze filled with excitement.

"Come along now, back to the nursery." She brushed all her kits in with her tail.

As the kits curled up on Dovewing's nest, Spottedkit squeaked, "Tell us a story!" Dovewing settled down.

"Ok. Which one would you like to hear?" The kits all started shouting out names of cats that were in the best stories.

"Firestar!"

"Tigerstar!"

"Bluestar!"

"Leafpool!"

"Hollyleaf!" Dovewing looked thoughtful.

"How about a new story?" The kits all were very excited.

"Tell us!" Dovewing launched into the story.

"You all know how Tigerstar laid the trap for Bluestar at the Thunderpath, but Cinderpelt was caught in it instead?" The kits nodded eagerly.

"Well, she was a warrior apprentice at the time, but the accident caused her to be a medicine cat instead, for she would never be able to fight or hunt with a crippled leg."

Redkit listened as she learned about how Cinderpelt's spirit lived inside Cinderheart after she died, and stifled a yawn. Then Redkit drifted off into a gentle sleep. She was awoken from a sharp prod from the side.

"Wake up!" Blizzardkit hissed. "It's sunhigh!" Redkit pushed open her sleepy eyes to see Dovewing, Spottedkit, and Splashkit already heading out of the nursery. Blizzardkit turned and raced after them. Redkit quickly stood up, shook herself, and followed after them.

"What's going on?" She asked Spottedkit. His eyes shone with excitement.

"We're going to be apprentices!"


	3. Chapter 2

_Dovewing was waiting outside_ of the nursery for Redkit.

"There you are! Look at your fur- you look like you crawled out of a badger's den! You can't look like that for your apprentice ceremony!" Dovewing started vigorously licking Redkit's fur.

"She's fine, Dovewing. The kits all look great." Redkit turned to see her father gazing down at her. Prize lit his gaze as he watched his kits prepare to be apprenticed.

"Oh, I suppose they're alright. Are you sure they're ready, Bumblestripe?"

"I'm sure they'll be the best apprentices ever!" Bumblestripe mewed warmly. "Now, hurry up you four, I hear Bramblestar calling!"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's yowl sounded out around the clearing as cats poured out from all around. Redkit remembered Bramblestar's words, "… Mousewhisker, and Ivypool would be best." _They must be 2 of our mentors!_ Redkit looked around and saw Mousewhisker and Ivypool seated with Birchfall and Leafpool. Redkit's fur pricked with excitement and she wondered which mentor would be hers.

"Redkit, over here!" Redkit turned to see her mother calling and hurried over to the rest of her littermates.

"Blizzardkit, come forward!" Blizzardkit's eyes shone as he rushed to the foot of the Highrock.

"From this moment on, Blizzard_paw_'s mentor shall be Ivypool!" Blizzardpaw turned his head to see his new mentor padding up to him. Ivypool bent her head down and Blizzardpaw touched noses with her. Ivypool led her new apprentice down to the back so the other kits would have room.

Redkit wondered who would be next. Maybe it would be her!

"Splashkit!" Redkit saw her sister slowly padding towards the Highrock. Bramblestar turned his gaze over to the other 3 expectant mentors.

"Birchfall!" Birchfall came forward to meet Splashkit, his eyes betraying his excitement.

"Birchfall, you were a reliable ally in the Dark Forest battle, even though you trained with them." Redkit stared at Birchfall in shock. He had trained in the Dark Forest but then fought with the Clans? _How brave!_

"I know you will train Splash_paw_ well." The two touched noses and joined Blizzardpaw and Ivypool in the back. Redkit noticed how Birchfall gazed at his daughter with pride in his gaze. Redkit realized that Birchfall and Ivypool were her kin! _Why did Bramblestar give the mentors their own kin as apprentices?_

Redkit decided that Bramblestar must have good reasons. _Who'll be next?_

"Redkit, please come to the Highrock!" _Me! I'm going to get my mentor now!_ Redkit tried not to sprint over to the Highrock. She glanced at the two remaining mentors, Leafpool and Mousewhisker, and wondered who she would get.

"Leafpool, please come forward!" Redkit could barely keep her fur down flat. Leafpool! Her mentor! She gazed up at Leafpool's kind face and Leafpool smiled warmly.

"Leafpool, you have never trained a warrior apprentice before, so feel free to ask for help anytime. I know you will train Red_paw_ well." _Redpaw!_ Redpaw relished her new name. Then she realized she should have touched noses with her new mentor. She reached up her muzzle and their noses touched. Then Leafpool turned and led Redpaw to the back of the clearing. _Now it's Spottedkit's turn. He gets Mousewhisker! _

"And last, Spottedkit, please come forward." Spottedkit slowly made his way over to the base of the Highrock. Bramblestar didn't even need to call Mousewhisker over, as he was already padding to Spottedkit.

"Mousewhisker, like Birchfall, you were trained by Dark Forest cats but fought besides the Clans. Pass all of this bravery and courage on to Spotted_paw_." As mentor and apprentice touched noses, the cats raised their voices to shout out the names of the four new apprentices.

"Blizzardpaw! Splashpaw! Redpaw! Spottedpaw!"

The youngest apprentices, Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw, waited at the apprentice's den waving their tails excitedly.

"We've got 4 nests ready for you all!" Dewpaw mewed.

"Yeah!" Amberpaw added. "Since Moleclaw and Cherrywhisker became warriors, there's been a whole lot of more room!"

"Well, Seedpaw and Lilypaw take up lots of space too," Snowpaw pointed out.

"Yeah, but Moleclaw and Cherrywhisker were _huge_!" Amberpaw argued. Redpaw left the two cats bickering and turned to the rest of the Clan. She noticed Jayfeather and Bramblestar whispering to each other with worried looks in their eyes.

"Hey, Redpaw!" Splashpaw called. "Come have a look at our new den!" Redpaw turned away from the leader and medicine cat and headed inside her new den.

That evening, the Clan shared a feast in honor of four new apprentices in one night. Redpaw selected a juicy vole, while Spottedpaw and Blizzardpaw shared a fat mouse and Splashpaw ate a shrew. Redpaw looked around for Bramblestar and Jayfeather, but she felt too sleepy. Redpaw was warm and full-fed when she curled up in her new nest. _We're finally apprentices! _Redpaw felt excitement pulsing through her body as she closed her eyes. _I'm going to be the best warrior ThunderClan has ever seen, I promise! _


	4. Chapter 3

_Redpaw woke up to see_ the nest almost empty, except for Splashpaw's tail-tip disappearing out of sight. Leafpool's mew sounded outside.

"Redpaw! Hurry up! You're going to miss seeing the territory!" Redpaw quickly stood up, shook herself, and raced outside to meet with her littermates. _We're going to see the territory! _Redpaw could hardly stop herself from racing out of the camp as Leafpool, Birchfall, Mousewhisker and Ivypool led the four young cats out of the camp.

Redpaw couldn't believe her eyes as they walked through the forest.

"Wow," she whispered. "Everything is so… big!" Leafpool smiled.

"There's lots more land beyond the Clan territories," she explained. "During the Great Journey, we traveled a very long way to reach the lake here."

"Where are we going first?" Blizzardpaw asked.

"To the WindClan border," Ivypool answered. _WindClan!_ Redpaw had heard the stories about how the leader, Onestar, had fought for his leadership, and a bolt of lightning had killed his opponent, Mudclaw, and formed the tree-bridge used to make it to the Gathering Island at the same time.

"Are we going to see a WindClan patrol?" She asked.

"Hopefully not," Leafpool muttered. She seemed uncomfortable heading towards the WindClan border. Then Redpaw remembered that Leafpool had kits with a WindClan warrior, Crowfeather. She must not want to run into him, or any other WindClan cat.

"Here we are!" Birchfall announced.

"Wow!" Splashpaw gasped. "WindClan territory! It's so…" she searched for the right word.

"Empty?" Blizzardpaw suggested.

"Yeah! Empty." Splashpaw agreed. Redpaw noticed the scent that poured over the border. She took note that this was WindClan scent, just in case they were going to be invaded.

"Shall we renew the border while we're here?" Ivypool asked.

"Good idea," Leafpool agreed. Redpaw watched as her mentor sprayed a scent marker on a gorse bush, then copied her and put her scent on a tuft of grass next to the bush.

"Well done," Leafpool complimented. Then they continued on along the edge of the lake.

"Taste the air," Leafpool mewed. "What do you smell?" Redpaw parted her jaws and focused on the scents around her.

"Mostly ThunderClan scents, a small tint of WindClan, and… something else," she reported. Leafpool froze.

"What does it smell like?"

"Umm… I don't know. But it smells terrible!" Leafpool scented the air carefully.

"Birchfall!" She called out to the most experienced warrior in the group. He stopped his conversation with his daughter, and turned to look at Leafpool.

"What is it?"

"Redpaw scented fox!" Birchfall stopped.

"Are you sure it's a fox?"

"Yes!" Leafpool insisted. "I smelled it myself. And it's fresh!" Birchfall stopped to taste the air himself. His eyes widened as he realized Leafpool was right.


	5. Chapter 4

_"Quick! Run!" Birchfall yowled. The_ _cats_ pelted into the shelter of the forest.

"Climb a tree as soon as you can!" Birchfall commanded. Redpaw stopped at the nearest tree and clawed at it, trying to get a grip. She saw the other mentors helping their apprentices and then following after. _Where's Leafpool?_ Redpaw looked around for her mentor. _There!_ She was hastily scrambling up to the top of a tree, leaving Redpaw alone. Redpaw pelted over to the tree Leafpool climbed and tried to climb up, but she stayed on the forest floor. Redpaw froze as she heard a snarl from behind. Slowly she turned around and saw a scarlet creature with a huge snout facing her. _A fox!_

"Redpaw? Redpaw! Where are you?" Leafpool called.

"I'm stuck down here!" Redpaw answered back. Suddenly the fox attacked. Redpaw yowled and unsheathed her claws, swiping everywhere at random to avoid becoming fresh-kill.

"Redpaw! I'm coming!" Redpaw cowered under the fox, screeching in pain as claws raked her pelt. Leafpool dropped out of the tree and bit hard on the fox's tail. The fox yowled and whipped around to see what had attacked it. Its eyes gleamed as it spotted another cat- _more prey_.

"Leafpool!" Redpaw yelled. The fox was pounding her mentor with its forepaws, blood staining Leafpool's belly fur. The ground turned into a pool of blood as the scarlet creature continued to murder the cat. Redpaw jumped onto the fox's back, gripping on with all her might. She would not let it kill her mentor on her first day of training!

"Get off my mentor!" Redpaw screeched. The fox whirled around, trying to shake the attacker off its back. Redpaw bit into the spine of the fox, and held on tight. She tasted the sharp tang of blood but still gripped the neck of the fox with her teeth. The fox gave one final jerk, and then collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

The other cats cautiously made their way to the ground. They all gathered around the fox's body. But there was no time to celebrate the victory. They had another problem.

"Birchfall, we have to get Leafpool to Jayfeather fast! She won't stop bleeding!" The three warriors each picked up a corner of Leafpool, and the four apprentices held up the other side. They started to slowly make their way back to camp with the bleeding cat, being careful not to hurt her. Redpaw tried desperately to block out the moans and yowls that her mentor let out. They tried not to stumble, in fear that they would drop Leafpool. When they reached the camp, Jayfeather was already at the entrance.

"I smell blood, and lots of it," he mewed worriedly. "Quickly, come to my den."


	6. Chapter 5

They group of cats gently put Leafpool onto a nest and stepped back to let the medicine cat work.

"Come now," Ivypool mewed softly, "Give Jayfeather room." The mentors and Redpaw's littermates left the den. But Redpaw couldn't leave. Leafpool was _her_ mentor, and she wanted to stay with her. Redpaw turned around to see Jayfeather crouching over his mother, pressing cobweb into a wound on her side.

"Is she going to be alright?" Redpaw asked.

"I don't know," Jayfeather sighed. "She's in the paws of StarClan now." Redpaw tried to stop herself from shaking. Was Leafpool going to die? Was that what Jayfeather meant?

"Leafpool!" Squirrelflight burst into the medicine cat den to see her sister. "No! Jayfeather, please! You have to save her!"

"I've done all I can," Jayfeather mewed softly. Redpaw watched Leafpool's chest, watching it slowly rise and fall. _Please, don't stop moving,_ Redpaw wished to StarClan. _Please don't let my mentor die._

The bleeding had stopped, thanks to Jayfeather's cobwebs. But there was nothing else to do. Jayfeather dropped a bundle of leaves at the two cat's paws.

"Eat," he mewed. "It's thyme. It'll help your shock." Redpaw saw Squirrelflight swallow the herbs and Redpaw licked up her own. She scrunched up her nose at the bitter taste but still was able to swallow. The thyme seemed to calm Squirrelflight down a bit.

"You should rest," Jayfeather advised. "Would you like some poppy seeds to help you sleep?" Squirrelflight shook her head.

"I can rest on my own." She padded out of the den.

Redpaw tucked her paws underneath her chest and watched Leafpool. She soon noticed with alarm that her breathing was growing slower.

"Jayfeather!" The blind medicine cat came over to Redpaw.

"What's wrong?"

"Her breathing… it's slowing down!" Jayfeather started shaking. He felt Leafpool's chest with his paw.

"Mother…" he whispered. "I'm sorry. You only did what you had to." Then he turned and padded to the back of the cave and curled up in his nest. "I forgive you." His shivering didn't stop.

Redpaw glanced back at Leafpool and suddenly, she saw Leafpool stand up.

"Leafpool!" Redpaw exclaimed. She was better! Then Redpaw noticed that something was off. Did Leafpool normally have stars in her fur? _No!_ Could Leafpool really be in StarClan now? Redpaw scrambled to her paws and stared in shock.

"Leafpool, no…" Redpaw's voice shook. Leafpool smiled warmly.

"You are destined for greatness, little one. Do not be afraid, no matter what happens." The she slowly faded away.

"Leafpool…" Redpaw crouched down in the nest where Leafpool's body lay and let out a wail. "Leafpool!" Redpaw couldn't stop crying. If only she had fought the fox, maybe Leafpool wouldn't have died. Redpaw cried until she couldn't stay awake any longer. She fell asleep on top of Leafpool's cold body with tears still drying on her face.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Hope you've enjoyed this story so far! Also, I forgot to add this to the previous 6 chapters, so please apply it to those!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own the Warrior book series. Erin Hunter does. I only own my work!**

* * *

_Blizzardpaw shifted uncomfortably in_ his nest. Something was keeping him awake. Finally he opened his eyes and saw light pouring in from outside. Was it sunrise already? No, this light was soft and silver, like moonlight. But it was so bright! Blizzardpaw shook himself and walked outside. He gasped in amazement at what he saw. The he noticed Jayfeather walking over to him.

"Jayfeather? What is this?" Jayfeather brushed his tail over Blizzardpaw's mouth.

"Hush," he murmured, "StarClan has told me I must bring you and your littermates into the dream. But why have only you woken up?" Blizzardpaw remembered that Jayfeather could call to cats in dreams as one of his special powers.

Blizzardpaw turned around as he scented cat. The scent tasted like cold stone. _StarClan scent? _He saw a flame-colored tomcat with stars in his fur padding forward.

"Firestar." Jayfeather greeted the cat. "Do StarClan have a message for us?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid that it will bring great trouble to ThunderClan," Firestar replied sadly. "Where are the others?"

"I'll fetch Bramblestar," Jayfeather offered. He ran off to the leader's den. Blizzardpaw looked up at the large tomcat that loomed over him and shrank back. Firestar may be a hero, but he seemed menacing.

Firestar noticed and smiled warmly.

"Do not be afraid, I won't hurt you," he laughed. "Would you mind if I asked you to do me a favor?" Blizzardpaw stumbled in surprise.

"Um, no, I wouldn't mind," he stammered.

"Good. Could you go and wake your littermates? This is important for all of you." Blizzardpaw scampered off to rouse Splashpaw, Redpaw, and Spottedpaw.

"Wake up!" He hissed. "You're dreaming! StarClan has a message for us! Firestar is here to tell us!" Spottedpaw blinked open his eyes.

"Are you mouse-brained?" He grumbled.

"Come quick!" Blizzardpaw mewed hurriedly. He nudged Splashpaw. "Wake up!"

Splashpaw grunted.

"Hey, dog-breath, get up!" Blizzardpaw was getting annoyed. Firestar himself had told him to do this! He couldn't let the great cat down!

"Firestar is outside! Wake up!" Blizzardpaw pestered. Splashpaw finally got up.

"Firestar?" She questioned. "Isn't he in StarClan?"

"We're dreaming," Blizzardpaw explained. "Help me wake up Redpaw!" They all turned to Redpaw's nest. Blizzardpaw gasped in surprise. The nest was cold, and Redpaw was missing!

"Did she stay in Jayfeather's den? I never saw her leave," Splashpaw remembered.

"Yeah," Spottedpaw agreed. "Let's go check there for her!" The three padded out of the den and headed towards the medicine cat's den.

"So, where's Firestar? You said he was here," Spottedpaw mewed.

"Shh," Splashpaw hissed. "We don't want to wake up the other cats."

"I'm not sure it works like that. We are in a dream, after all," Blizzardpaw pointed out. But what Spottedpaw had said bothered him. Where _was_ Firestar? He wasn't anywhere to be seen.


	8. Chapter 7

Blizzardpaw cautiously padded into the medicine cat's den, flanked by Spottedpaw and Splashpaw.

"Wow…" Splashpaw gasped, "the medicine cat's 's so… " Spottedpaw snorted.

"Hey, mouse-brain, we're here to find Redpaw, not to gape at some mangy old leaves. We're going to be Warriors, remember? Besides, we have a missing cat to find." Splashpaw shook herself.

"Right. Sorry." Blizzardpaw eyed Splashpaw curiously. Why was she so amazed by the medicine cat's den? He didn't see anything new or interesting about it. _Better focus on the task at hand_, Blizzardpaw thought.

"Redpaw?" He called out. Then he saw the reason why Redpaw hadn't left Jayfeather's den. She was asleep, and the fur on her face was wet and plastered down as if she had been crying. Her chin rested on Leafpool.

"We should get her off of Leafpool," Splashpaw mewed. "We don't want her to wake Leafpool up." Blizzardpaw was more worried about why Redpaw had been crying. He padded quietly over and nudged Redpaw's head. His paw brushed against Leafpool's cold fur. _Cold?_ Blizzardpaw put his paw down on Leafpool. Her fur was cold, and she wasn't breathing.

"Oh, no," he whispered. "Leafpool…"

"What's wrong?" Splashpaw asked.

"Leafpool… she's… she's joined StarClan," Blizzardpaw rasped.

"Oh no!" Spottedpaw cried. "That must be why Redpaw didn't leave the den. Come on, let's wake her up." The three cats all gently poked and prodded Redpaw and tried to wake her up. Finally she woke up.

"Blizzardpaw? Am I… am I getting a new m-mentor?" She sobbed.

"I don't know," he replied calmly. "But right now we're dreaming, and Firestar has an important message for all of us." At that, Redpaw scrambled to her paws.

"If we're dreaming, maybe I'll see Leafpool again." They all got up and padded out of Jayfeather's den.

"Wow," Redpaw gasped. "It's so beautiful! But where are the StarClan cats?"

"Firestar went to gather the other cats, one who have had… _experiences_ like him." A voice behind them explained. They four young cats turned. It was Bramblestar, and Jayfeather was with him.

"Now all that's left is for me to fetch Squirrelflight. They deputy should witness this." Jayfeather bounded off to the warrior's den.

"What do you mean by 'experiences'?" Splashpaw asked. Blizzardpaw realized that Bramblestar had used a very careful choice of words there. Bramblestar seemed uncomfortable.

"You will find out soon enough." Jayfeather then came out from the warriors den with Squirrelflight. The deputy rushed up to her mate.

"Is everything alright? What's going on? Why did StarClan call us all?" She clearly was worried about Bramblestar.

"Everything is fine. StarClan simply wants to give us a message," Bramblestar reassured the ginger she-cat.

"Not just a message," a cat mewed from behind them, "a _prophecy_." Blizzardpaw turned and saw a she-cat he had never seen before.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Yellowfang," the she-cat replied, "and I am here to tell you your destiny."


	9. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer* I do not own the Warriors series. Erin Hunter does. I only own my own work!**

* * *

Blizzardpaw was stunned. _My destiny?_ He opened his mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by another cat.

"Yellowfang, do not frighten them," a blue-grey she-cat chided.

"I am simply telling them why we are here, Bluestar," Yellowfang mewed stubbornly. _Bluestar?_ Blizzardpaw could not believe his eyes. Then Blizzardpaw realized that more cats were coming. They seemed to swirl down from the stars above. Blizzardpaw tried to recognize the cats but they all seemed unfamiliar. A sudden mew made every cat silent.

"We are few in numbers," Firestar announced, "why have Cloudtail, Daisy, Greystripe, and Millie not woken up?"

"I'll awaken them," a slender black-and-white tom with a long tail offered. Firestar dipped his head.

"Thank you Tallstar," he mewed. Tallstar ran off to the warriors den.

"Do you know who these cats are?" Blizzardpaw and his littermates turned around in surprise when Jayfeather spoke. The apprentices shook their heads. "Over there is Russetfur and Boulder," Jayfeather motioned with his tail, "there is Pinestar, and-"

"Wait," Spottedpaw interrupted, "can you _see_ the cats?" Jayfeather looked down at the young cat.

"Yes," he mewed, "I can."

The smaller cats all gasped.

"I can see in dreams," Jayfeather explained. Then he swiveled his head around as Tallstar returned with Cloudtail, Greystripe, Millie, and Daisy at his side. Cloudtail seemed struck with disbelief.

"How can _you_ be here? You're dead! You can't just stroll into our camp whenever you'd like!" Tallstar looked at Cloudtail.

"We are dreaming. You are in StarClan." That didn't help Cloudtail.

"But-but StarClan is just a tale for kits!" Tallstar shook his head and parted his jaws to reply, but then froze as a new scent wafted into the clearing.

"Could it be?" Tallstar mewed in disbelief, "Is he really here?" When suddenly a cat almost identical to Firestar bounded into the camp and leaped atop Tallstar.

"Tallstar!" The cat cried, "Oh, I haven't seen you for such a long time, I'd thought you've gone forever!" Tallstar's eyes sparkled with exceitement.

"Jake, get off me, you great big lump!"


	10. Chapter 9

_Blizzardpaw_ _had never heard of_ Jake before. And what a strange name for a cat! Blizzardpaw parted his jaws to ask Jake a question, but Firestar cut him off.

"Tallstar, who is this cat?" He asked suspiciously, "You seem to know him quite well." Tallstar stood up and shook himself.

"This," he responded with gleaming eyes, "is Jake. My best friend… and your father." Every cat stared in stunned silence. Firestar slowly made his way up to Jake.

"My… father?" Firestar stammered. Jake gazed at his son warmly.

"Firestar, I never was able to see you grow up. I left you and your sister after you were born. I fathered 3 kits with another cat; however I heard one has died."

Firestar was stunned. "Wh-who?"

Jake replied sadly, "Tiny. Or so he was. He changed his name to Scourge and did horrible things until he was killed." Firestar's eyes widened.

"I… I killed my own brother..?" A sudden silence fell throughout the clearing, and Blizzardpaw felt as if every cat was holding their breath. Firestar was stiff and looked completely shocked.

"So it was you…" Jake whispered. Then he stood up and padded over to Firestar and rested his chin of Firestar's head. "It is alright, my son. You did what you had to, to save us all." The other cats murmured their agreement with Jake. Yellowfang stepped forward.

"Don't worry Firestar. Remember that I, too, have killed my own kin to save the Clans. I killed my own kit, Brokenstar, twice; while he was a ThunderClan prisoner and a Dark Forest warrior. We all must do whatever it takes to protect our Clan. _All_ the Clans." The cats everywhere cheered and Firestar picked his head up.

"You're right, both of you. I can't let something like this bring me down. We have more important matters to attend to." He and all the other StarClan cats that had gathered in the clearing turned to the rest of the cats.

"A time of great darkness is to come to this Clan; to all of the Clans." The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. "The way to save the Clans is to face our biggest fear and the greatest mystery we have ever known: Twolegs." Blizzardpaw gasped. _Twolegs?_

"They must be mouse-brains," Spottedpaw muttered.

"For as long as cats have lived by this lake, in the forest, and in the mountains, we have never understood them. The time is now, to learn about Twolegs and understand them. We must do this for the sake of the Clans." Blizzardpaw stood rigid. _Understand Twolegs? Impossible! _

"The reason we have woken these cats who have been in contact with Twolegs is so you can prepare yourselves to journey into Twolegplace. Learn as much as you can from these cats before journeying off." Firestar, Bluestar, Tallstar, and Yellowfang stepped forward.

"Redpaw, Blizzardpaw, Splashpaw, and Spottedpaw, you four, and two Warriors, will be the ones to explore Twolegplace. Bramblestar, it is up to you to decide which Warriors will go." Bramblestar dipped his head.

"Go, now, and learn as much as you can from the cats who know about Twolegs. Be prepared for anything. Twolegs are unpredictable." The cats began to swirl away into the stars.

"One more thing!" The fading cats called. "Search for a black-and-white kittypet by the name of Sparky when you reach Twolegplace. She will help you on your quest." And with that the cats disappeared, and Blizzardpaw's eyes opened as the sun rose in the camp clearing.


	11. Chapter 10

**_*Disclaimer* I do not own the Warriors series or any of the characters. That all belongs to Erin Hunter. I only own my own work!_**

* * *

_Blizzardpaw slowly got up and shook_ himself. Yawning, he stretched his forelegs and looked behind him to see Splashpaw and Spottedpaw doing the same. Splashpaw bounded around the den excitedly.

"Isn't it great? We get to explore Twolegplace!"

"_Shh!_" Spottedpaw hissed, "Dewpaw, Amberpaw, Snowpaw, Seedpaw and Lilypaw are still sleeping, you know."

"Not anymore," Amberpaw muttered. Splashpaw's tail drooped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright," Amberpaw mewed, "now I can get fresh-kill before anyone else does!" Amberpaw left the den and Blizzardpaw sighed.

"What are we going to do about… about the quest?"

"I don't know," Spottedpaw muttered, "I guess we'll have to wait for Bramblestar to say something before we can do anything."

"Right," Splashpaw agreed, "Well, let's go get some fresh-kill!" And with that, Splashpaw raced out of the den.

"Not if I get there first!" Spottedpaw called after her, and chased after Splashpaw. Blizzardpaw wasn't so quick to dash out of the den. He was too busy thinking about what the StarClan cats said to him last night to care about what to have for breakfast.

He slowly made his way out of the den, his mind swirling.

A flash of movement in the corner of his eye startled him out of his daze. He saw Jayfeather and Redpaw exiting the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather waved his tail, calling Blizzardpaw over.

"Do you remember the dream you had last night?" Jayfeather asked. Blizzardpaw nodded.

"Good," Jayfeather continued, "and I hope you understand the message StarClan gave you." Blizzardpaw nodded once again, and then parted his jaws to ask a question. He was interrupted by Splashpaw and Spottedpaw, hurrying over to the group.

"That was amazing!" Splashpaw's eyes shone ask she spoke excitedly and hurriedly. "We really saw StarClan! And they gave us a quest! A mission! A… a _prophecy!_" Spottedpaw's tail-tip flicked in annoyance.

"We had a dream, mouse-brain. That was it. What's so exciting about a few dead cats telling us to do something?" Jayfeather was silent, watching the whole thing with interest.

"We need to think about this carefully," Blizzardpaw warned, "We don't know too much about what's going on."

"Sorry," Splashpaw mewed, "I was just so excited at the thought of meeting StarClan and going on a mission!" Finally Jayfeather spoke.

"There will most certainly be times where knowledge of herbs and healing will be needed. And since, well…" Jayfeather's voice trailed off as he cast a sidelong glance at Redpaw, "…since Leafpool… joined StarClan, we have no other cat besides me who fits this purpose. And I need to stay here, for the Clan."

Blizzardpaw noticed that Splashpaw's eyes were widening and she seemed to shake from excitement. He also noticed how Jayfeather seemed to be directing this entire speech to Splashpaw.

"I could learn!" Splashpaw burst out, "You could teach me how to use herbs and how to communicate with StarClan! I-I could be your apprentice!"

"What!?" Spottedpaw burst out, "you're a _warrior_ apprentice!"

Jayfeather calmly brushed his tail against Spottedpaw's mouth and opened his jaws to say something, but was then stopped by a yowl sounding out around the clearing:

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Jayfeather look around at all the cats gathered around him.

"It's time."


	12. Chapter 11

_Splashpaw could hardly stop herself from _quivering with excitement. A medicine cat apprentice! She'd get to share tongues with StarClan, and learn how to heal a sick cat! She'd learn how to read signs from StarClan and she'd give the Clan prophecies! It was all Splashpaw wanted to do. Spottedpaw, however, wasn't too happy with these sudden arrangements.

"You're a _warrior _apprentice!" he growled as they headed to the Highrock, "you're supposed to learn how to fight!"

"Spottedpaw, the decision is not yours to make," Jayfeather chided, "now, I must go speak to Bramblestar about this." He turned around and leapt up the Highrock to speak with Bramblestar. Spottedpaw grunted and his tail flicked in annoyance. Redpaw remained silent, and her eyes were dark and her tail drooped. Everything about her had changed since her mentor died. Splashpaw hoped that one day, the curious, adventurous cat she knew as a kit would return.

Ever-thoughtful Blizzardpaw was watching the exchange between Bramblestar, Jayfeather, and Dovewing as they discussed Splashpaw becoming a medicine cat apprentice and the prophecy. Finally, they came to a conclusion and Bramblestar addressed the gathered cats below him.

"Last night, Jayfeather, Squirrelflight and I, along with many other cats in the Clan, had a dream," he began, nodding towards Daisy, Millie and Cloudtail. The cats below looked restless as they began to wonder what Bramblestar was talking about.

"StarClan had gathered all cats who had experience with Twolegs, and warned us that our Clan is in danger. They told us of a way to stop this dark future: to go into Twoleg territory and learn about them." The gathered cats below gasped and whispered to each other. "Has StarClan gone mad?" "That's impossible!"

"However," Bramblestar continued, silencing the cats, "they have told us of a cat that will help us along our journey." A few of the cats looked slightly calmer, but all the cats were still nervous and astounded.

"There has also been a death," Bramblestar continued. Splashpaw saw how both Squirrelflight and Redpaw hated hearing these words. Several cats how had heard the news of Leafpool's death's tails also drooped.

"Leafpool, once an honored medicine cat and a brave warrior, mother to Lionblaze and Jayfeather, two cats from the prophecy, and Hollyleaf, who saved our Clan again and again, has joined our ancestors in StarClan. She is now with her daughter, but we will always remember her and respect the life she gave to save us." All the cats, especially Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Redpaw and Squirrelflight, remained silent with mourning for the she-cat. Even Spottedpaw's aggressive nature showed a soft side. He walked over to Redpaw and silently rested his tail comfortingly on her shoulder. Redpaw nodded her thanks.

After a few moments of silence, Bramblestar continued on. "On the selected cats' journey, they will need a cat that can heal them should anything happen. However, the only cat here that can do that is Jayfeather, and he cannot travel incase, StarClan forbid, something should happen to any cat staying behind. So, Jayfeather will be taking on an apprentice." The gathered cats below picked up their ears to listen.

"After much discussion, we will be giving the role of medicine cat apprentice to Splashpaw." Hearing those words made Splashpaw feel amazing. Several cats turned to look at her and Spottedpaw grunted.

"I have nothing else to say." Bramblestar leapt off the rock and the cats below began to disperse. Jayfeather walked over to Splashpaw and put his tail on her shoulder.

"Come along, we have to get started right away, and there is much to learn." Splashpaw walked into a new life in the medicine cat den.


	13. Chapter 12

_Being a medicine cat _was harder than Splashpaw thought it would be. So many different herbs, and each one does something completely different! And she was supposed to memorize all them by the time they went on their quest? At times it seemed impossible, but Splashpaw was determined, and every day she was getting better. One morning, Splashpaw awoke to find Jayfeather leaning over her. She blinked in surprise and Jayfeather sat back.

"Good, you're awake. We're going to be doing something different today," he mewed. Splashpaw hurriedly sat up and stretched her legs.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We're going to be doing battle training. Medicine cats need to defend themselves, too." Splashpaw felt excitement growing inside her. _Battle training! _Even though it was what she had wanted, she was getting tired of lessons about herbs.

"Since I'm unable to teach you to fight due to me being blind, I've asked Cherrywhisker to be your mentor for today. She's barely a warrior herself, so she should be able to teach you to fight well. She remembers being an apprentice better than most warriors." Splashpaw nodded excitedly. Just then, Cherrywhisker came into the medicine cat den.

"Hello Splashpaw! Jayfeather's asked me to teach you some basic battle moves. Let's get going!"

Out in the forest for the second time, Splashpaw followed close behind Cherrywhisker. She hoped there weren't any more foxes lurking nearby. They then reached the mossy hollow, where Splashpaw could see her littermates practicing.

"Ouch! Spottedpaw, be more gentle!"

"Sorry Blizzardpaw."

"Spottedpaw, you need to remember that this is only training."

"I know, I'm sorry Mousewhisker."

Splashpaw giggled a little at how silly they looked and sounded. But the laugh died in her throat when she saw Redpaw. She was barely paying attention, and seemed awfully slow and tired. Splashpaw couldn't believe that this was the same cat she knew as a kit. Blizzardpaw got up and shook himself. He then noticed Splashpaw.

"Splashpaw!" he called out, "What are you doing here?"

"She's going to be doing some battle training today," Cherrywhisker explained, "Can she join in with you three?" she asked the mentors.

"Of course," Birchfall answered, "right now we're teaching them how to creep up on an enemy without your paws rustling the leaves. This will also work when hunting, too." Splashpaw padded into the mossy hollow and turned to face Cherrywhisker.

"Alright, Splashpaw, are you ready?" she asked. Splashpaw parted her jaws to reply, but didn't get the chance to when a patrol burst into the hollow, headed by Cloudtail.

"Everyone, head back to camp! There are Twolegs attacking!" he yowled. Splashpaw heard the growl of monsters and the shouts of the Twolegs in the distance. And there was also something else—she heard the barking of dogs. A cat in the patrol yelled something, but was cut off when a dog leapt into the middle of the cats. Every cat seemed to freeze in place and Redpaw's eyes widened. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and Redpaw yelled and jumped onto of the dog. It quickly bit her on the neck and shook her around for a bit, before throwing her against a nearby tree.

"Redpaw! No!"


	14. Uh

**Hmm... oh! So then Splashpaw realizes that she can save Redpaw, but then...**

Redpaw: Better hurry up Money, I'm kinda dying here!

Spottedpaw: Yeah, you didn't even update yesterday! Hurry up!

**I'm working on a cover image for the book, calm down!**

Blizzardpaw: Yeah guys, be reasonable. She needs time!

Splashpaw: But I can't wait!

Redpaw: I need to know what happens to me!

Spottedpaw: Ugh, just finish the chapter already!

**Ok, ok, geez! I'll just finish up the cover, and then-**

Spottedpaw: I don't care about the cover! We want content!

Redpaw: Find a way to save me, _then_ work on the cover all you want!

Blizzardpaw: She also has schoolwork too...

**Thank you Blizzardpaw! He's right.**

Spottedpaw: *rolls eyes*

**I ****_promise_**** I'll update soon, ok?**

Redpaw: Fine, just hurry up!

* * *

*Some time later*

* * *

**Hey guys, look! I made the cover image!**

Spottedpaw: All you did to make the cat was take a template by JayFeatherIshAwesome and color it in...

**Well... yeah, but I added eyes and spots and stuff! And putting the cover together was hard work!**

Redpaw: Is that really what I look like?

**Does it matter? I'm working on the next chapter right now!**

Spottedpaw: Well then stop wasting time writing this and get to it!

**Alright, I will, hold onto your pelts. Geez...**


	15. Chapter 13

_"__Redpaw! No!" Some cat _called out. But if they were about to say more, they couldn't because everything froze. Splashpaw blinked in surprise. When everything had seemed to have been slowing down, it actually was! "Cherrywhisker? What's going on?" she asked. But there was no response. Every cat but her had frozen. Then, Splashpaw saw something. She padded over to it and was astounded by what she saw. It was like the shadow of a cat, and it grew larger and larger until it took a full shape. When it spoke, its mew was deep and disturbing.

"Are you feeling sad because your poor littermate died? Well, don't worry," the cat sneered, "because it's all a dream. Oh, I almost forgot to mention one tiny thing: you can't wake up. How about we restart this?" Splashpaw was relieved yet horrified. Everything had seemed so real! Yet it was all a dream? But if she had to relive it over and over again… Splashpaw didn't think she could bear it. Just then, a cat like the shadow-cat appeared, but made of light and stars. _Leafpool! _

"No!" Leafpool snarled, shoving the cat. The world was starting to fade into darkness, and the cats around Splashpaw seemed to be moving… backwards? _The dream is resetting_, Splashpaw realized with a jolt.

"If you can find a way to save Redpaw, then you can wake up!" Leafpool's fading voice called. _Save Redpaw? But how?_ Then, with a sudden shock, Splashpaw found herself opening her eyes in her nest in the medicine cat den, to find Jayfeather leaning over her.

"Good, you're awake. We're going to be doing something different today," he mewed. At first, Splashpaw was excited to be doing something different. Then she remembered that it was all a dream, the same thing repeating over and over again. _No, no, you have to remember that it's not real! Don't get caught up in the excitement! _She reminded herself.

"Since I'm unable to teach you to fight due to me being blind, I've asked Cherrywhisker to be your mentor for today. She's barely a warrior herself, so she should be able to teach you to fight well. She remembers being an apprentice better than most warriors," Jayfeather mewed, pulling Splashpaw back into the dream. She nodded hesitantly, knowing Cherrywhisker would be coming in soon. Just then, Cherrywhisker came into the medicine cat den.

"Hello Splashpaw! Jayfeather's asked me to teach you some basic battle moves. Let's get going!" she mewed cheerfully, unaware that there would be a death if Splashpaw didn't do the right thing this time. Splashpaw quickly stood up and followed Cherrywhisker out. _Come on, go faster! We need to get there in time! _As soon as she heard her littermates fighting, she raced past Cherrywhisker.

"Woah, slow down!" she heard Cherrywhisker call out as she pushed through next to Splashpaw.

"I didn't know you were _that_ interested in battle training!" Splashpaw shook herself and mewed, "I just want to, uh… see my littermates, that's all!" Cherrywhisker laughed and led her into the hollow. Splashpaw wasn't really paying attention to them, for she was waiting for Cloudtail's patrol to come and warn them of the Twolegs. She then noticed something swirl into view. _The shadow-cat! _

"Ready for the dogs?" he smirked. Splashpaw growled and him and started heading towards Redpaw. She saw Cloudtail's patrol in the distance but didn't pay attention to what he yowled. Right when he began, she could hear and smell the dogs. _They're coming, _she though worriedly.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here!" she yelled, while shoving Redpaw.

"Hey, cut it out!" Redpaw snarled at her.

"Do you hear and smell the dogs? We have to go!" Splashpaw snapped back. Redpaw heard the dogs and her eyes grew wide. They could now feel the ground rumbling as they grew closer. Redpaw shoved past Splashpaw.

"Where are you going? Camp is over here!" Splashpaw called.

"Stay back, I'll hold them off!" Redpaw yelled, taking a defensive stance.

"No!" Splashpaw yowled, leaping towards her. Every cat froze as Redpaw jumped onto the dog that had pushed out of the bushes and trees. Time began to slow down and the dog bit Redpaw on the neck and threw her against the tree.

The dream reset again.


	16. Chapter 14

_Splashpaw had lost count _of all the times the dream had reset. She tried so many different ways to save Redpaw, but each time Redpaw found a way to leap onto the dog and die. The shadow-cat was relentless, taunting Splashpaw each time Redpaw died. Splashpaw was almost about to give up and accept that she would relive Redpaw's death a thousand more times, when right when Splashpaw "woke up", she saw not the shadow-cat, but Leafpool.

"Be strong," she murmured, "You must fight. You have skills from what Jayfeather has taught you—use them." And she faded away. Splashpaw stood there stunned, not sure what to make of Leafpool's words. Jayfeather's mew startled her from her thoughts.

"Good, you're awake. We're going to be doing something different today," he mewed for the thousandth time. Splashpaw barely understood him, and almost didn't have the strength to do everything like she did before. _Wait… why do I _have _to do everything the same way? The shadow-cat's been making me think that! I have to fight! Do everything different! _

"Yeah, uh… I guess I was excited to learn today!" Splashpaw lied. She felt bad lying to her mentor, real or not, but she had to do this. _To save Redpaw. _

"Oh? Is that so? Well, today you'll be learning how to defend yourself. Medicine cats can't be completely helpless," he chuckled. _Yes! _Splashpaw thought, _I made him say something different! I hope this is working…_ Out of the corner of her eye, Splashpaw thought she saw the shadow-cat scowling, but then she blinked and it was gone.

"In fact," Jayfeather continued, "I've asked Cherrywhisker to mentor you. She should be here any minute now…" Cherrywhisker then popped in.

"Hello Splashpaw!" she began, about to repeat herself unknowingly. _Quick, find a way to make her say something different! _

"Hi Cherrywhisker!" Splashpaw interrupted, hoping that it would work.

"You ready to learn how to fight?" Cherrywhisker asked. _Yes!_ Splashpaw thought.

"Uh… yeah, sure!" she mewed aloud. They headed out, and Splashpaw began to hear Spottedpaw and Blizzardpaw's argument.

"Ouch! Spottedpaw—" Blizzardpaw began. Splashpaw quickly ran ahead to interrupt them.

"Hi guys!" she mewed. It worked, and Blizzardpaw and Spottedpaw stopped their argument.

"Hi Splashpaw!" Blizzardpaw replied. Spottedpaw grunted and returned to practicing his attack. Splashpaw noticed the shadow-cat was watching her, and she could see it growing angrier as she continued to change the dream.

"You may be changing the dream now," it hissed at her, "but what will you do when Redpaw jumps on the dog?" Splashpaw ignored the shadow-cat and turned back to Cherrywhisker.

"What am I practicing today?" Splashpaw asked, all while keeping one ear listening for Cloudtail's patrol.

"You'll be learning a basic crouch, and how to sneak up on either your prey or an enemy without crunching the leaves beneath your paws." Cherrywhisker explained. Splashpaw nodded excitedly, and then heard the sound of cat's paws pounding against the earth. She could smell the cats approaching her and turned to see the shadow-cat smirking at her.

"Good luck," it hissed. Splashpaw growled at it and turned to see Cloudtail push through the bushes with a panicked expression on his face. Splashpaw readied herself. _It's now or never. I'm going to save Redpaw, no matter what it takes!_

_Even if it kills me!_

* * *

**Hey you! I need yo help!**

**What's the shadow-cat's name? It can be a Clan name or not, (Clan is preferred, but whatever you have is ok) and if you want you can also describe what the cat looks like to you. I may or may not be planning to revel who it is soon! *wink wink* So post a review and I'll pick what I like best! If I like the first part of one name and the second part of another, I might mash them together. Tahanks a whole bunch! (no that's not a typo it's just a thing I do ok) Can't wait to see those awesome-pasta-sauce names you guys come up with!**


	17. Chapter 15

_Splashpaw saw it coming. She had _already seen it too many times. The yowls of the Twolegs, the stench of the dogs, the pounding sound of paws against earth. But this time, things would be different. This time, Splashpaw would not let Redpaw die.

She had to change Cloudtail's words first. Like everything else, this needed to be different. She already knew what she had to do. Make every last thing different, or it wouldn't work. Cloudtail's patrol pushed through. Cloudtail opened his jaws to speak, but Splashpaw swiftly interrupted him.

"Cloudtail? What is it? Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" she asked.

"Yes," Cloudtail responded, sounding panicky, "there are Twolegs! Lots! They've got dogs and monsters! We have to get every cat back to camp _now_!" Splashpaw nodded and began to race back to camp with everyone else. Just when the dog's growl could be heard behind her, both she and Redpaw stopped and swiveled around to face it. Splashpaw was aware of the shadow-cat watching her, and turned to give it one final glare.

"You said I had to save Redpaw. You never said anything about saving myself," she snarled to the shadow-cat. It's eyes widened as, when time began to slow down and Redpaw leapt on to the dog, Splashpaw jumped and pushed Redpaw out of the way, leaping onto the dog herself instead.

"No!" the shadow-cat yowled. Splashpaw closed her eyes as pain seared through her entire body, threatening to engulf her. _Let it be over, _she wished, _please, can I wake up? Please! _But nothing happened. Splashpaw felt the thud of her body hitting a tree and could feel blood pouring out from all over her. _Why aren't I dead? Why haven't I woken up? _Splashpaw then opened her eyes to see what was going on, and instantly was surprised. She was in camp, but it was abandoned. It was dark, with no moon or stars to provide light. _StarClan help me_, she thought. Splashpaw heard a sneer from behind her and whirled around. What she saw had her astounded.

It was the shadow-cat with all her littermates, blood from multiple wounds dripping down their sides.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter, I just wanted to end it there and couldn't find anything else to put in between. Chapter 16 will be out soon!**

**As for the whole shadow-cat's name thing, you guys are awesome! So many people reviewed, and I don't know how in the name of StarClan I'm going to pick one name out of all the submissions. If you're just now coming up with a name and/or appearance for the shadow-cat, post a review and let me know! It will come in handy for chapter 16! Tahanks a whole lot guys!  
**


	18. Chapter 16

_Spottedpaw was beginning to _grow worried. He had always cared for Splashpaw the most, but saw that as a weakness that needed to be covered up. He often acted the most aggressive towards her, especially when she became a medicine-cat apprentice, and felt so, so bad about it. He was standing over Splashpaw in the medicine cat den for the third day now. Even though he could tell she was alive from the moans, little yelps, murmurs of the words "shadow-cat" and "Redpaw", twitches and, obviously, she was breathing, he was worried sick. Just to add to that, Jayfeather couldn't reach her.

"I've tried so many times," he mewed, pacing around the den, "something is blocking me. I can sometimes catch glimpses, but then I see some kind of shadowy form and I'm blocked out again." Spottedpaw was sitting over Splashpaw, watching her breathing, begging her to wake up, and wishing to StarClan to wake her up. Nothing changed over the past 3 days, until just when Spottedpaw was so worried he might cry, Splashpaw's eyelid's flickered. She scowled at something, and then Spottedpaw saw it.

Blood suddenly appeared on her back, as if she were bitten by an invisible dog.

"Splashpaw!" Spottedpaw yelled, causing Jayfeather to come over.

"I've seen this before!" Jayfeather whispered, in awe and panic. "In the Dark Forest, cats who were hurt there got hurt in real life. But she couldn't be in the Dark Forest, otherwise I could reach her."

_Where are you, Splashpaw? _Spottedpaw thought worriedly. Jayfeather was staring at her determinedly. Suddenly, he collapsed on the spot, falling into the same position as Splashpaw. _Did Jayfeather reach her?_ Spottedpaw felt himself growing tired, and looked around to see Blizzardpaw and Redpaw, also in the den watching Splashpaw, fall like Jayfeather. Spottedpaw closed his eyes and opened them to see the camp clearing… abandoned? It was dark, with no other cat there besides him, his littermates, and Jayfeather. Spottedpaw looked up at Jayfeather to see his eyes were no longer glazed over. _So this must be a dream, if Jayfeather can see. _

"What is this place?" Redpaw asked nervously.

"I'm not sure," Jayfeather responded, "it's wherever Splashpaw's been." A yowl sounded out from the forest. Jayfeather motioned everyone to follow him with his tail, crouching into the same position they learned during battle training that morning. Spottedpaw and his littermates quickly copied Jayfeather, crouching down and slowly moving towards the sounds. Finally, they reached the mossy clearing.

"Splashpaw!" Spottedpaw shouted. Strangely enough, Splashpaw didn't respond, or give any sign showing she heard him. She was too busy with the… _what _are _those things, anyways? _They were like disturbing cats made from shadows. But Splashpaw didn't seem to care. She was too focused on a group of them. One of the cats was speaking, but strangely enough no sound was coming out.

"What's going on? What are those things?" Redpaw questioned nervously, her voice shaking. Jayfeather gave no response. He slowly walked up to the cats, and Spottedpaw followed.

"Splashpaw! Splashpaw!" Spottedpaw yelled. But she didn't hear him. Spottedpaw ran up to her, turning to face her. Her eyes went right past him, as if he wasn't there.

"Splashpaw! Can you hear me? What's going on?" Spottedpaw yowled. Still nothing from Splashpaw. Spottedpaw took a step forward, when Splashpaw ran.

Right through Spottedpaw.

* * *

**BUT WHERE'S THE SHADOW-CAT!? WHAT'S IT'S NAME!?111?!11!?oneone!?11?!1!?1one?**

**Calm your faces, guies. You still have _one more chance _to name the shadow-cat and give it an appearance. And NO, Spottedpaw does not loOoOO_oO_oooOOo_oo_ve Splashplaw like _that_. He _cares for her the most_, that's all. MONEYBUNNY OUT**

**PECE**


	19. Chapter 17

_"__Wh-what? Splashpaw—Splashpaw! _Why can't you see me?" Spottedpaw sobbed. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Splashpaw. He crumbled to the ground, tears pouring out from his eyes. Redpaw and Blizzardpaw stared in shock. They had never seen Spottedpaw show any emotion like this before. Then Blizzardpaw spoke.

"Splashpaw must be seeing those cats as something they aren't. Something is messing with her mind. The same thing isn't allowing us to exist in her mind, so we can't see or interact with her. We can only watch as to what happens next." Spottedpaw shakily stood up and turned to face Splashpaw.

"R-right. Let's see what happens," he mewed unsteadily. They all turned to see some bigger, dog-like shadows come out from the bushes. Splashpaw and one of the shadow-cats turned around. Suddenly, a cat appeared in the bushes. Spottedpaw narrowed his eyes, trying to get a good look at it. Splashpaw turned to the cat and hissed something. No sound came out. Spottedpaw watched as the strange cat's eyes widened, and Splashpaw jumped onto the dog, pushing the other shadow-cat out of the way. The dog bit Splashpaw on the neck, and then threw her against a tree.

"Splashpaw! No!" Spottedpaw yelled, almost tempted to run to her again. But Jayfeather held him back with his tail. The strange cat came out, flicked its tail, and suddenly all the shadow-cats suddenly turned into smoke and floated away. The strange cat then walked over to Splashpaw and picked her up by the scruff. It began dragging her to… "The camp clearing! It's taking her to the camp clearing! Come on, we have to beat him there!" Spottedpaw yowled, and he and the others raced off to the camp clearing. They got there faster than the strange cat, but not my much. It dropped Splashpaw near the entrance to the medicine cat den and turned around to see them. It didn't even look surprised.

"What did you do to Splashpaw!?" Spottedpaw yelled, ready to murder this cat.

"Don't worry, she'll wake up soon," the cat sneered. Now that the cat was up close, Spottedpaw could see the cat's appearance. It had matted fur, as if it hadn't groomed for months. So many scars ran all around its body. One scar ran right under its eye, narrowly missing it. It had a nicked ear and tail. It was obvious that this cat had been through many battles. And its eyes… Spottedpaw thought he knew what color they were, but they kept changing. Bright, glowing red, to yellow, to silver, to black… they didn't stay the same for a single moment! The cat just angered Spottedpaw more.

"What's going on?! Who are you!?" he yelled again, stepping dangerously close.

"Spottedpaw—" Blizzardpaw warned.

"Stay out of this!" Spottedpaw hissed. He turned back to the cat, who was surprisingly sneering.

* * *

**And now... the revelation... OF THE SHADOW-CAT'S NAME! *dramatic music***

* * *

"Well, if you must know," the cat mewed, "my name is Blacktalon. And I will make every cat in this forest _pay_ for what they have done to me! Starting with you four. I can't let a prophecy about you ruin my plans that I have for the Twolegs, can I?" _A prophecy? About _us_? _Spottedpaw wondered. He suddenly snapped back to the present.

"Sorry to ruin your dreams," he snarled, "but we're not going to go down so easily." Blacktalon sneered and unsheathed long, twisted claws. They were still surprisingly sharp, with dried blood covering them. Spottedpaw growled and unsheathed his own claws, and leaped at Blacktalon. Blacktalon simply swatted Spottedpaw away as if he were a kit. The pain was unbearable. Spottedpaw screeched in pain and the sharp claws ripped open his flank, and blood poured out. He could only watch as his other two littermates were also viciously and mercilessly attacked by Blacktalon.

Jayfeather's eyes widened and he looked at Spottedpaw and his littermates with fear in his eyes. "StarClan help us," he whispered, and ran off. _Jayfeather? Why are you abandoning us? Come back!_ Spottedpaw yelled mentally. But he didn't have to strength to yowl out loud. Suddenly, Spottedpaw saw movement. _Splashpaw! _She pushed open her eyes and struggled to her feet. Spottedpaw began to see blackness at the edges of his vision, and right before he passed out, he saw Splashpaw look at him with fear. She then gritted her teeth and turned to face Blacktalon, determination and anger in her eyes.

And then Spottedpaw slipped away into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So? So? SO? I tried to include all the reviewers as best I could. For the description, I give credit to motherdrukker. For the name, I took the first part from Hollowstar and the second part from Lightningspirit. There were a couple other really, _really_ good ones, but I'M SO SORRY I COULD ONLY PICK ONEEEEE! Honorable mentions include:**

**The name "Hollowsoul", suggested by Hollowstar**

**The apperance "a demon in angles clothing", also suggested by Hollowstar (you're on a roll!)**

**The name "Frostheart" suggested by leafie**

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW GUIES  
MONEYBUNNY OUT**

**PECE**


	20. Chapter 18

_When he came to, Spottedpaw didn't _recognize where he was at first. Then he remembered—the strange cat, Blacktalon, the dream, Jayfeather, Splashpaw… _is everything ok? What's going on? _He looked around and saw Blacktalon mercilessly tearing Splashpaw apart. Spottedpaw heard a low, menacing growl and wondered where that was coming from, before realizing with a shock that it was him. He was just so, so mad… how _dare_ Blacktalon attack Splashpaw like that! How _dare_ they! Spottedpaw leapt at Blacktalon in a blind rage, and landing on the back of the cat. Instantly, a horrible stench filled his nose, but he was so mad at this cat that he ignored it. Tearing into flesh and watching blood pour out. Spottedpaw didn't care.

"You… will… _pay_… for what… you did… _to Splashpaw_!" he yelled through gritted teeth. Blacktalon whipped around, sending Spottedpaw flying off, crashing into the apprentice's den. Spottedpaw quickly got up and shook, sending twigs and dirt flying everywhere. Gritting his teeth, he leapt on top of Blacktalon again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Splashpaw begin to stand up on shaky legs. _Yes! Come on Splashpaw, just find Jayfeather and you'll be ok…_ But then, Splashpaw turned around to see Spottedpaw struggling to keep his grip on Blacktalon, and he saw her eyes grow dark with determination again.

"Splashpaw! Don't!" Spottedpaw yelled, causing him to fall off Blacktalon. Seeing Spottedpaw's distress, Blacktalon left Spottedpaw on the ground and turned back to Splashpaw.

"Don't… you... _dare_… hurt her again!" Spottedpaw growled. Blacktalon simply ignored Spottedpaw and continued to Splashpaw. Her eyes were still determined, but Spottedpaw could see fear growing in there too. _No… I will _not_ let Blacktalon hurt Splashpaw again!_ He took a step towards Blacktalon, but then collapsed. He could only watch helplessly as Blacktalon advanced on Splashpaw, who was trying to steady herself. Suddenly, Spottedpaw saw a flash of red. _Redpaw!_ His littermate had rushed to Splashpaw's side, ready to help. Spottedpaw felt a nudge on the shoulder and turned to see Blizzardpaw and Jayfeather.

"I'm no medicine cat like Jayfeather and Splashpaw," Blizzardpaw mewed, "but I can find the right herbs if Jayfeather needs them." Spottedpaw noticed cobwebs and herbs coving both Blizzardpaw's and Redpaw's injuries. _So Jayfeather didn't abandon us!_ Spotted sat up, with Blizzardpaw's help.

"Redpaw needs my help, defending against Blacktalon while you heal." Blizzardpaw rushed off to help. He then saw Blacktalon sneering at them.

"Aww, look at that, the four prophesied littermates working together. Well," Blackthorn mewed with a sneer, "prophecies can change if you do it right!" And they leapt on Blizzardpaw and Redpaw, who began fighting together. _Wait… where's Splashpaw? _Spottedpaw couldn't see her. _There!_ Splashpaw was slowly making her way over. Jayfeather rushed over to her and helped her patch herself up. Then, they both turned to Spottedpaw.

"Do you remember how to stop a bleeding wound?" Jayfeather asked. Splashpaw nodded.

"Good. Well, this is your first time actually healing a cat. All you have to do is clean the wound and stop the bleeding." Splashpaw nodded again, and began licking some leaves into a pulp. She rubbed it on Spottedpaw's wounds and he winced at the stinging, but it was better than the pain of Blacktalon's claws raking him. Once Splashpaw had finished, they went and joined their littermates. All of them turned to face Blacktalon.

"Just because there's a prophecy doesn't mean I'm going to give up now," Blacktalon growled. Spottedpaw could see a little weakness in the breathing and eyes of the cat.

"You have quite the amount of scars, Blacktalon," Spottedpaw mewed, "Well, prepare to get a whole lot more!" And all 4 cats leapt.


	21. Chapter 19

_Leaping at Blacktalon, all 4 _littermates had their eyes set on the murderous cat. At the last minute, Blacktalon smirked. _You won't be smirking when we get our claws on you! _Spottedpaw thought triumphantly. But then, everything went black. Spottedpaw felt a _thud_ as he hit the ground. When he opened his eyes, scrambling to his feet, he was in the medicine cat den, with his littermates and Jayfeather. Bramblestar, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, and Squirrelflight were all standing in the small cave. It was getting cramped.

"Oh, thank StarClan, you're awake!" Dovewing cheered, and hastily ran over and began licking Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw shoved away from his mother, but he was still relieved to be back. Splashpaw looked around, blinking.

"Oh, StarClan…" she whispered, and then shook her head. She looked up, smiling again. "I'm back! How long was I gone?"

"Three days," Bramblestar replied. Splashpaw stepped back, obviously shocked.

"Three… days..?" she whispered. Jayfeather nodded.

"I couldn't reach you until earlier today," he explained. Splashpaw sat down, shaking. Obviously this news had taken a toll on her.

"Splashpaw," Bumblestripe mewed quietly, padding over and sitting next to her, "can you tell us what happened?" Splashpaw nodded.

"Well, I woke up, and everything seemed normal. Jayfeather said he was going to teach me battle training, and then Cherrywhisker came in and we went out to the forest. Everything was going fine, until Cloudtail and his patrol burst into the hollow and warned us that Twolegs were coming, and we had to go back to camp quickly. A dog suddenly burst in, and Redpaw jumped on it." Redpaw blinked in surprise. Splashpaw continued, her eyes glazed over as if she were there.

"The… the dog… it killed her," Splashpaw mewed softly. Spottedpaw could see tears beginning to form in her eyes and felt bad for her. He walked over and sat next to his littermate, curling his tail around her. Pressing up against her, he saw her give him a nod of thanks and continued on with her story.

"Everything began to slow down, before freezing completely… then some strange shadow-cat appeared. It told me I would have to relive Redpaw's death over and over again." Spottedpaw could see how hard it was for Splashpaw to retell all of this. She was shivering and holding back tears. _Was it really that horrible..? _Spottedpaw wondered. Splashpaw gulped back a sob and continued.

"Then… Leafpool appeared. She shoved the shadow-cat away and then told me that if I could save Redpaw, then I could wake up. But I… I couldn't. I tried so many times, and each time Redpaw found some way to die. When I started the dream over, thinking that I would never save Redpaw, I saw Leafpool. She told me to use the gifts Jayfeather had given me. I then realized I had to make everything in the dream turn out different. That would surely also make Redpaw different. When Redpaw leapt at the dog, I shoved her out of the way and jumped on myself. The dog 'killed' me, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the shadow-cat with you three," she mewed, nodding to Spottedpaw, Redpaw and Blizzardpaw.

"Wait," Spottedpaw interrupted, "we didn't see Redpaw leap onto the dog, or you push Redpaw. We didn't even see a dog! They all looked like shadowy figures, except for you, and some cat that was watching you." Splashpaw blinked.

"You saw me?" she questioned.

"Well, Jayfeather was trying to reach you, and all of a sudden we all were there with you. We went over to you, and saw most of what happened. Then, after the dog knocked you out, we followed the cat dragging you to camp. It told us its name was Blacktalon, and then attacked us. And that's when you woke up," Spottedpaw explained. Splashpaw nodded in understanding.

"We have to figure out just who this Blacktalon is, and what they want from us," Bramblestar mewed thoughtfully.

"Blacktalon also mentioned a prophecy," Blizzardpaw mentioned, "They said that just because there was a prophecy about us, they wouldn't stop. They also mentioned that they would make the Clans pay for what we did to them, and that they had plans for the Twolegs." Bramblestar looked thoughtful.

"We'll have to figure out just what all this means tomorrow," Jayfeather suddenly mewed, "these cats have been through a lot, and have gotten some serious injuries. I recommend that they all stay here so I can watch them overnight. They need rest." Dovewing nodded in agreement.

"Jayfeather's right. You need to get back up to strength," she mewed.

"I'll let you mentors know what you have been excused from apprentice duties until you're back to full health," Squirrelflight added. The 4 bigger cats padded out of the den. Splashpaw showed them where they would be staying for the night, and Spottedpaw settled down into a cold, yet neat nest. He fell asleep the minute he closed his eyes.

* * *

**OH YOUR GOD, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY ARGHHHHHH**

**To make up for it, this chapter is longer than usual! YAY! **

**please don't hurt me...**

**MONEYBUNNY OUT**

**PECE**


	22. Chapter 20

_Redpaw woke up with _a start. She had been dreaming about Leafpool again. It had been almost a moon since Leafpool's death, yet the she-cat still haunted Redpaw's dreams. She stood up, shook herself, and padded outside, yawning, to get some fresh-kill. When she got outside, she was greeted by Birchfall. _Birchfall? He had been Splashpaw's mentor. But Splashpaw's a medicine cat apprentice now!_

"Hello Redpaw," Birchfall mewed. Redpaw blinked in surprise.

"Um… hello Birchfall," Redpaw replied.

"Bramblestar and I have been talking, and we've decided that I should be your mentor now, since Splashpaw is a medicine cat apprentice now, and since Leafpool… hunts with StarClan now." Redpaw was taken aback, but then quickly understood.

"Alright," she agreed. Birchfall seemed thrilled.

"Great! I'll let Bramblestar know, and he'll announce it to the Clan." Redpaw nodded and Birchfall rushed off to the leader's den. Redpaw stood there, shocked. _A… new mentor? _She hadn't thought about that. She was so wrapped up in Leafpool's death, she had forgotten all about getting a new mentor. Redpaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile in a daze. She would've stayed in a daze, if it weren't for the shout that rang out around the camp.

"Get Jayfeather, quick! Cinderheart's kits are coming!" Daisy was shouting. Redpaw was startled from her thoughts. She saw Lionblaze racing to the medicine cat's den. Very shortly after that, he reemerged with Jayfeather and Splashpaw. They all raced to the nursery. Redpaw began to feel something spark in her that she hadn't felt since Leafpool died. She was… _curious_. She quickly followed Jayfeather and Splashpaw, squeezing her way into the nursery. She saw Jayfeather murmuring to Cinderheart, who was gasping and moaning in pain. He then turned to Splashpaw.

"You've never delivered kits before, and I haven't taught you about it yet. Just watch me, and do what I tell you, ok?" Splashpaw nodded, and Jayfeather turned back to Cinderheart. He gently nudged a stick into Cinderheart's mouth.

"Bite down when it hurts," he mewed softly. Cinderheart's teeth suddenly clamped down on the stick.

"The first one's coming," Jayfeather mewed. Splashpaw watched excitedly and a tiny, squirming, damp ball of fur pushed out onto the nest. Jayfeather tore the sack, and the kit took its first breath of air. He passed it to Splashpaw, explaining to her to lick it warm and dry. Splashpaw began licking the kit gently.

"A tom, and a strong one too," Jayfeather told Cinderheart. Lionblaze's eyes were filled with pride and he murmured softly to Cinderheart to calm her down.

"You're doing great,' he mewed, "just keep going." Jayfeather felt Cinderheart's chest and turned to Lionblaze.

"Three more left," he mewed to Lionblaze. Cinderheart let out another gasp and her teeth bit the stick again. A second kit began coming out. Jayfeather quickly tore open the sack and passed the kit to Lionblaze, who began licking it.

"Two more to go… come on Cinderheart," Jayfeather muttered. Redpaw wondered why Jayfeather was being so cautious, before remembering that these were his brother's kits! Now that Redpaw thought about it, she could see the worry in Jayfeather's eyes. Another kit plopped onto the nest, and Jayfeather shoved it to Redpaw without a word. She stared down at the little mewling creature for a second, before suddenly realizing that she had to lick it. She did so, feeling the matted fur under her tongue smooth down as she licked. A fourth kit came out and Cinderheart seemed to relax. Jayfeather began licking the kit himself. After he was done, he nudged the kit towards Cinderheart. All four kits latched on and began suckling. Jayfeather turned to Lionblaze.

"Four kits, three she-cats and one tom." Jayfeather seemed almost as proud as his brother. Redpaw looked down at the 4 kits mewling hungrily as they drank Cinderheart's milk. Lionblaze lay down next to Cinderheart and nuzzled her.

"They're beautiful," Lionblaze purred. Cinderheart smiled warmly, and although she was too weak to speak, her pride showed clearly through her eyes. Redpaw padded over and looked at the kits more closely.

_Welcome to the Clan, little warriors, _she thought warmly, _you'll do just fine here._

* * *

**UGHHHHH IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY AHHHHH**

**Listen, I don't think this is going to work out between us. It's not you, it's me. I think we're going to have to do...**

**...**

**_ONLY EVERY OTHER DAY_ UPDATES**

***dramatic music plays* DUNDUN_DUNNNNNNN_**

**pls dont hurt me**


	23. Chapter 21

_It had been a quarter moon _since Cinderheart's kits had been born, and already they were stirring up trouble in the nursery and in the elder's den. They had all been named already, and Redpaw had taken to playing with them whenever she wasn't training or doing apprentice duties. The tom was named Bristlekit, a she-cat with silky white fur had been named Petalkit, another she-cat with grey fur and white spots had been named Stormkit and the last she-kit, the smallest of her litter, was named Dapplekit. Redkit had taken a liking to all of them, especially Dapplekit. Leaf-fall started not long after Cinderheart had her litter, and the air was growing chillier each day. Redpaw was stopping by the nursery after a long day of training, when she walked in to see Stormkit looking horrible. She was coughing and seemed deathly. Redpaw quickly turned, heading over to the medicine cat's den.

"Jayfeather!" she called in. Splashpaw came over.

"Redkit? What is it? Jayfeather's out gathering herbs," Splashpaw mewed.

"Stormkit's coughing," Redpaw explained in a panic. Splashpaw's eyes widened. She raced out of the den without another word, heading to the nursery. Redpaw quickly followed. By the time she got into the nursery, Splashpaw was already there, feeling Stormkit's chest with a paw. Splashpaw looked up at Cinderheart.

"I need to take her to the medicine cat den," she mewed hurriedly, "we can't risk the infection spreading to the other kits." Picking Stormkit up gently by the scruff, Cinderheart carried her to the other side of camp, to the medicine cat den. Stormkit, normally a very noisy and loud kit, was strangely quiet as Splashpaw ran around the den, muttering to herself and picking through herbs.

"Borage for fever… what is it for whitecough? Catnip, right? No, that's not it… catmint? Yeah! But do we have any? Oh StarClan, please let Jayfeather come back soon!" Splashpaw took a dark-looking leaf and pushed it over to Stormkit.

"Eat this," she mewed gently, "it'll make you feel better." Stormkit sniffed the herb, then lapped it up. She cringed, but then settled down again. Splashpaw nudged some poppy seeds over, and Stormkit ate those too, and soon after she was sleeping. Redpaw could hear the wheezing and knew that it was not good for the kit. Splashpaw turned to Redpaw. Redpaw could see the panic is her wide eyes, and knew that this must be serious.

"I need you to get some wet moss for me," Splashpaw mewed. Redpaw nodded and headed out into the forest. _While I'm out here, I might as well hunt, _Redpaw thought to herself. She caught a shrew, two mice, and a thrush. After hunting for a while, she went over to an old tree and scraped moss off. She hung her prey underneath her chin and soaked the moss in a puddle. Carrying the weight back was hard work, but she made it to camp. Redpaw put back the thrush and the 2 mice, but brought the shrew with her. She knew it was Splashpaw's favorite. Redpaw arrived at the den with the dripping moss. Splashpaw quickly took it from her and put it on Stormkit's head.

"Thanks, Redpaw. This should keep the fever down…" Redpaw dropped her shrew and nudged it over to Splashpaw. Splashpaw nodded her thanks and ate the shrew. They sat there in silence for a while, before Splashpaw stood up.

"I scent Jayfeather! And he's got lots of herbs! …but no catmint. Oh StarClan, I hope we have some in our reserves!" Splashpaw rushed out of the den. Redpaw followed, to see Jayfeather walking into camp with bundles of leaves swinging from his jaws. Splashpaw ran over to him and explained everything about Stormkit to him. Jayfeather nodded and walked a little faster to the cave. After storing all the herbs in their proper place, he turned his attention to Stormkit.

"You've done well, giving her borage and wet moss," Jayfeather complimented. Splashpaw beamed, but look worried immediately after, when Jayfeather spoke again. Even he looked like the worst had happened.

"But this kit's got greencough. And we've got nothing to treat it with."


	24. Welp

**OH NO GUYS**

**Well I have some good new and some bad news**

**The good news is a got a new computer! YAY!**

**The bad news is that my old hard drive hasn't been transferred yet. **

**And on that hard drive is Journey to Twolegplace. Welp**

**So until my hardrive is transferred properly, I will get ****_right back_**** to updating again! See you guys then!**

**MONEYBUNNY OUT**

**PECE**


	25. wHOA

**OH**

**STARCLAN**

**IS IT REALLY ME**

**AM I BACK**

**WHAT**

**WELL I BETTER GET BACK TO WRITING HUH**

**K SEE YOU ALLL**


	26. Chapter 22

_The next few days _were spent in a panic as patrols, Jayfeather, and Splashpaw searched everywhere for catnip and found none. Stormkit wasn't getting any better either, the poor kit looked deathly. Cinderheart and Lionblaze were constantly checking in on their sick kit, but they kept the other kits oblivious and well-away from Stormkit. Redpaw's heart ached for the poor kits and the rest of the camp, as losing a kit so soon would throw them into panic and fear. Redpaw was sitting next to Stormkit, comforting the whimpering kit as much as she could, when Jayfeather burst in. Splashpaw ran up to him from the back, her eyes gleaming.

"Is that... _catnip_?" she gasped. Jayfeather nodded enthusiastically and rushed over to Stormkit. Redpaw flicked her tail in excitement. Finally they had found something! Jayfeather began licking the catnip to a pulp **(if that's wrong forgive me I haven't been writing for a while ;^;) **and carefully nudged it over to Stormkit.

"Just swallow this," he murmured. Stormkit whined when he touched her. Redpaw stroked the kit's head with her tail.

"Do as Jayfeather says, and you'll be alright," she whispered to the kit. Stormkit opened one eye and reluctantly stuck out her tongue. She seemed to wake up a bit more as she began lapping up the leaves until there were no more. Redpaw smiled at the kit.

"Good! Now, just drink this water, and you can go back to sleep," Jayfeather encouraged the kit. Redpaw left feeling happy now that Stormkit had a chance of survival. "StarClan has blessed us," she murmured, looking up at the sky. Sliverpelt was beginning to rise and Redpaw made her way over to her den, curling up and falling asleep soundly. She felt like everything was going to be fine now.

Redpaw woke up and heard shouts from near the medicine cat's den. She scrambled to her paws and pushed her way through the gathering of cats to see what had happened and saw what was going on.

Stormkit lay on the ground, dead.

Redpaw felt the world stop. Everything was gone, nothing mattered except for the small kit in front of her that had their life taken from them so soon. _StarClan... why?_ Redpaw thought, barely functioning. She couldn't take this anymore. Redpaw turned away from the cats, away from the Clan, away from her camp. She had to get out of here. She ran blindly into the forest, screaming her throat raw. First Leafpool, now Stormkit...

"What more can you take from me, StarClan?!" Redpaw yelled, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Is... is something wrong?" a mew sounded. Redpaw turned to see what it was. She flattened her ears at the familiar scent. WindClan. Redpaw should've been hostile towards the enemy Clan, but she couldn't bring herself to feel anger. She nodded slowly.

"We... we lost a kit to greencough..." she rasped. The tom across the border looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered, looking guilty.

"It wasn't your fault!" Redpaw mewed. The tom shook his head.

"I meant that I was sorry for asking," the tom replied. Redpaw looked down without saying anything.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Ripplepaw," the tom mewed. Redpaw flicked her tail.

"Redpaw," she responded. Ripplepaw smiled.

"Well, see you around then Redpaw!" he called, before turning back to his camp. Redpaw watched him leave, wondering what had just happened. Wasn't this going against the Warrior Code? But he was nice to her, so did it matter? These thoughts floated around in Redpaw's head as she made her way back to the camp, calmed down a bit more. She had hoped it was all a dream, but the body of Stormkit was being buried by the time she got back. Splashpaw, Spottedpaw and Blizzardpaw ran up to her when she walked in.

"Where were you? You missed Stormkit's funeral!" Blizzardpaw scolded her. Redpaw felt tears filling her eyes again.

"Hey, don't be so mean to her," Splashpaw mewed softly. She then turned to her brothers. "Can I speak to her alone?" she asked. The two toms nodded and padded off. Splashpaw sat down with Redpaw.

"I know this is hard on you," Splashpaw mewed softly, "but I think I know what caused Stormkit to die." Redpaw looked up.

Why are you telling me this?" she questioned. Splashpaw shook her head.

"It may cause Bramblestar and Squirrelflight decide not to send us on StarClan's mission, but I need to tell some cat." Redpaw nodded.

"Alright, what was it?" Splashpaw blinked, obviously nervous about telling her. She glanced around before leaning in close and whispering, "It was Twoleg poisoning."

* * *

**EY**

**I'M BACK**

**LOOK AT MEEEE**

**BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**IT'S EXTRA LONG AS AN APOLOGY**

**ok so here's what's going on:**

**Chapters are coming out slowwerrr. I will try to do the every other day thing, but not sure how that will work out. ENJOY**

**MONEYBUNNY OUT**

**PECE**


End file.
